A Graceful Scheme
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: Warning: This is an AU :o Don't worry, all Organization XIII members still have powers  Roxas, Demyx and Zexion go through initiation but...will more come of it than just a membership? Marluxia/Zexion, Saix/Demyx, and Axel/Roxas. Please review .
1. Chapter 1

A Graceful Scheme

There he was. Just sitting there, looking all smug. He thought he was hot shit just because I lost a bet. A teacher making a bet with a student is illegal, right? His gaze was locked on mine as he stood and approached me.

"You're looking extremely…feminine today, Zexion," Marluxia scoffed at me.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Now, that's rude. Students shouldn't tell their teachers to "shut up". That's grounds for punishment," he teased.

"Wearing the girls' uniform isn't enough?" I hissed.

"Don't be mad just because you lost a bet," he giggled.

"You're such an asshole," I groaned.

A smirk formed on his lips as he bent down to whisper in my ear. He gripped the collar of my shirt to hold me in place.

"You'll be groaning for more when I'm pounding your tight ass, later. If you want to hang with the big boys, you gotta learn to fuck one," he whispered and nipped my earlobe.

When he stood up and walked away, I had to face myself to stop blushing. The other students in the room kept glancing between the two of us. I ignored them as I thought about Marluxia's words. I then remembered that my initiation was tonight. Mine and Roxas's. Well, Demyx was being initiated too but, I didn't really count him. Tonight, we were becoming members of Organization XIII. Seeing as it's a secret group, I can't say what they do.

Tonight, a member of the Organization would claim each of us and we would be branded with our number. That was something I wasn't looking forward to and the whole "getting claimed" process wasn't going to be fun, either. Whatever members "claimed" us, they would make the "claim" in their own way. This was the first time that this kind of initiation had been used in the Organization so, in other words, Roxas, Demyx, and I were guinea pigs. Marluxia, Axel, and Saïx were the ones that had been chosen to do the claiming. I had a feeling Marluxia had called dibs on me. That sadistic bastard was not a person that I wanted to get hold of me.

As for the bet I lost, I had bet Marluxia that he couldn't convince Xemnas to let him take claim of one of us. If I lost the bet, I had to wear my school's girls' uniform which consisted of a blue plaid mini-skirt and a white, button-up top. If I won, he would owe me one for a later date. Obviously, I hadn't won.

As the bell rang, I slowly gathered my things and walked down the hallway. When Roxas and Demyx met me at the school's front gate, my mouth dropped open. They, too, were wearing the girls' uniform.

"Axel made me," Roxas groaned.

"I just thought it was cute," Demyx giggled and I rolled my eyes.

When the giggling, groaning, and eye rolling was finished, an overwhelming tension rose. Nervous glances were shared between the three of us before we saw them. Many of the current Organization XIII members were teachers. The only current ones that were students were Axel and Larxene. Xion was just a sort of lackey. Demyx, Roxas, and I would be the last three members to join.

The group of teachers and the three students walked by slowly. All of them at least glanced at us. Axel, Saïx and Marluxia were the only ones that snickered or stared. That was enough to make our skin crawl. When they were gone, Roxas spoke.

"Do we really know what we're getting ourselves into?" he asked, glancing between Demyx and myself.

"This was your idea. You can't back out now," I sighed.

"Zex is right! We don't have a choice," Demyx said, smiling the whole time. Idiot.

"Ignore him, Roxas. Think about it rationally. Right now, we're Nobodies. When we join Organization XIII, we'll be Sombodies. We'll mean something," I said with a small smile.

"I just…I don't know," he sighed.

"Roxas, it's too late. Tonight is the night," Demyx smiled.

When Roxas gave a small nod, the three of us started our walk down the side of the street. The three of us lived together in a small apartment a few blocks away. When we walked inside, we all started shedding layers. We all crowded into the large master bathroom and started taking showers and fixing our appearance.

I slid into a pair of tight leather pants and a black and blue, horizontally striped long-sleeve shirt. I fixed my hair when it was dry and waited by the front door for the other two. Roxas was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a button-up shirt and tie. Demyx walked out in short shorts and a mesh top. I was starting to think he was a legitimate male stripper.

When the three of us were ready, we left the apartment and made our way down the street to an old abandoned cathedral. It took two hours to walk there. Needless to say, we were exhausted. I sighed as we stood outside the cathedral doors before pushing them open. The cathedral was empty except for thirteen thrones in a circle. Each throne had a set of stairs in front of it so you could actually sit in the chair. Three were empty.

Roxas, Demyx, and I walked through a space between two of the thrones and our eyes widened. Every current member of Organization XIII sat around us in their black cloaks, their faces covered. Each chair had a Roman numeral carved into it. I didn't know which member was which number so, I was more than a little concerned.

"Welcome," a commanding voice echoed. Xemnas.

The three of us stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the seat marked I and the hooded figure sitting in it. Excitement radiated from Demyx as fear gripped Roxas. I wasn't sure how to feel. Xemnas cleared his throat and the three of us flinched.

"Tonight is a very important night for all of you. You have entered a realm of secrets, lies and deception. Sacrifices must be made and now it's time for the three of you to sacrifice something," he announced and waved his hand.

Three figures stepped down from their seats and stood before us. Each was about the same height as the other and significantly taller than the three of us. Roxas gulped and pressed closer to me.

"Who will be the first to claim one of our lambs?"

The one on the far right raised its hand. When Xemnas grunted his approval, the figure moved forward and gripped Roxas by his hair from behind. The one in the middle walked to Demyx, who was on my left, and gripped him by his mesh top from behind. The last one approached and gripped me by my hair as well, moving to stand behind me.

"VII, start," Xemnas ordered.

Demyx's clothes were immediately torn from his body. As he opened his mouth to protest, three gloved fingers were forced into his mouth. The figure who held him used Demyx's mesh top to tie the blonde's wrists in front of him. Demyx tried to protest and gagged on the fingers. The figure dragged him a little bit away but remained in the circle and pulled up his cloak and let his erection free.

He sank to his knees and pulled Demyx down on top of him. He pulled the gloved fingers out the blonde's mouth and slid the three fingers into the blonde's mouth and slid the tied arms over his head before shoving all three fingers into the blonde's hole and spread it. Once the figure's erection was inside, Demyx cried out in pain. Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks as the figure made him move at a mercilessly fast pace.

Roxas whimpered and the grip on him tightened. Demyx cried out in pain and I forced myself to look away as he begged for help and mercy.

"VIII, start," Xemnas ordered again.

When Roxas realized that he was in the grasp of VIII, he managed to break out of the figure's grasp and started to run. The figure went after him, grabbed him, and threw him to the ground on his back. The figure then ripped off Roxas's clothes and just slammed into him.

"N-No! Please! Stop! Please!" Roxas sobbed as the figure continued to pound him and pinned his arms above his head.

The figure raping Demyx had just released and was still moving as he was handed a branding iron and branded the number IX into Demyx's thigh. The figure on Roxas branded Roxas's hip with the number XIII. When I saw that brand, I knew I was next. Terror gripped me tighter than the figure's grasp on my hair. The figure pulled me to him and I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"XI, start," Xemnas ordered once more.

"Your little virgin ass is mine," the figure whispered in my ear.

My eyes shot open as wide as they could. Roses. He smelled like roses. That meant…no! Anyone but him! Please, no! Anyone but Marluxia! Just as I was about to beg to spared, my knees hit the ground and my shirt was over my head and holding my hands behind my back in the knotted fabric. My pants and underwear were at my knees as my face was being pressed into the ground, leaving my ass in the air for Marluxia to take advantage of.

I could hear him sucking on his gloved fingers and then wetting his erection with the saliva. I could hear Demyx moaning and begging his rapist to stop. I could see Roxas on his back and sobbing with his hands pinned above his head. I could see his eyes staring deep into mine and begging for my help. I could see them begging me to use my powers despite the fact that he knew none of us were in a position to do that. Then I felt it. Marluxia's hard cock was pushing into me slowly and tears blurred my vision.

He took no time at all to start the pounding. I could feel him abusing my spot as I forced myself not to cry or moan at the mixture of excruciating pain and pleasure. The other four people around me were all moaning and crying and releasing. Then I bit my lip so hard that it bled. The brand was giving me a burn that I knew I could never do a thing about. It was branding me with the number VI.

Pain and terror gripped me. Just when I thought I could experience nothing else, tinges of pleasure washed over me and then consumed me as Marluxia filled me with his see and pumped me to completion. When the figures were done with the rape, they pulled out and left us on the ground.

"Very good. Don't worry, my friends. The pain will subside. You three are the first to go through such a sacrificial initiation. You should feel honored and proud that you survived. Saïx, who do you claim?" Xemnas asked.

"Demyx," a voice came from my left.

"Axel?" Xemnas asked.

"Roxas," a voice came from my right.

"Marluxia?" Xemnas asked once more.

"Zexion," I heard above me.

Saïx stood over Demyx's crumpled form with a grimace. I then looked over to see Axel standing over Roxas (who was in the fetal position), a grimace also on his face. Above me, Marluxia stood with a blank expression but his eyes…they held pain and regret. As Xemnas congratulated them and us, I shut my eyes.

I heard Xemnas dismiss the other members and walk away. A set of strong hands pulled me close to a strong chest. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name as I lost all form of consciousness.

Author's Note:

Yes, all of Organization XIII still has their powers . I'm sorry if a couple of the peeps are out of character and I'm sorry if I have a few grammatical errors. I would greatly appreciate it if you would review and tell me if I should add a second chapter. I think I might but I REALLY REALLY want to know what you guys think .

Also, a word from the voices that helped me with this:

Zexion: You've got to be joking...

Roxas: ...You are one sadistic writer...

Demyx: I had fun ^^

Me: It's a one time only thing, okay? . I'm sorry . I'll be nicer next time, okay?

-Me gets group hug- ^^


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally woke, every part of my body ached. I expected to be surrounded by hooded figures in a dark cathedral but, I quickly realized I was back in the apartment I shared with Roxas and Demyx. As I tried to sit up, I felt a sharp pain between my shoulder blades. Then I remembered the brand and the rape.

Tears came to my eyes as I fell back against my bed. I felt as if I was in shock. Somehow, I couldn't process what happened despite knowing it did. I knew I had to come to terms with it but I couldn't. Sobs broke the silence in the apartment. I sat up instantly, despite the pain. I launched myself out of bed and sprinted into Roxas's room, colliding with the doorframe and collapsing.

I ignored the pain in my shoulder and crawled to the side of Roxas's bed and sat next to it on my knees. Demyx appeared moments later, limping in and sitting on the edge of Roxas's bed. I could tell that Demyx had been crying. When I focused my attention back on Roxas, he was curled in a ball on his side and weeping.

If it had been normal circumstances, I would have called him weak. Then again, if it had been normal circumstances, Roxas wouldn't be crying. I don't know why we hadn't fought back. With a small sigh, I reached forward and gently rested my hand on one of his fists that was tightly gripping his pillow.

"W-Why? He lied to me…h-he told me that h-he l-loved me," Roxas hiccupped and sobbed.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Axel said he would never hurt me!" Roxas shouted and my eyes widened a bit.

"R-Roxas…they hurt all of us," Demyx mumbled.

"Did Saïx tell you he loved you and that he would never hurt you? Did Marluxia ever say that to Zexion?" Roxas snapped, sitting up and then gripped his hip where he had been branded.

"N-No…Saïx said he was sorry…He was whispering apologies the whole time…" Demyx mumbled.

Roxas's eyes lowered to the ground as Demyx sighed. Tears filled my eyes and I gripped the sheets, fighting my weakness.

"Zexion?" Demyx whispered.

"Your little virgin ass is mine," I mumbled.

"W-What?" Demyx stammered.

"That's what he said to me before he…raped me," I answered, forcing my voice not to break.

Roxas and Demyx both gasped and I looked at them, wondering what had shocked them.

"What?" I asked.

"That's awful," Roxas mumbled.

"It's not like he ever told me he loved me," I shrugged.

"I just…I think it's worse that he said that to you. Especially since you've been in love with him for a while," Roxas mumbled and my eyes widened.

"I-I'm not in love with him," I stuttered.

"Maybe not now but before last night, you definitely were," Demyx sighed.

"I was not!" I snapped.

"And now you're in denial," he sighed.

I was just about to snap back when the phone rang. All three of us exchanged looks. No one ever called us or the apartment phone except…them. We kept exchanging glances before Roxas picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?" he stammered. There was silence before he spoke again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it…How could you do that to me? You lied!...No, I can't…N-No! I can't…I…I'll be there in ten minutes," he eventually sighed and hung up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm going to meet Axel downstairs. He's going to take me out to eat and try to explain some things," Roxas answered.

"What? You've got to be joking!" I shouted.

"Zexion, I love him. Yes, he hurt me and yes, he lied to me but I should at least hear him out," Roxas said firmly and slid out of bed.

I watched him wander into the bathroom and take a five minute shower. Then he threw on some clothes and exited the apartment without a word. Demyx gave my shoulder a small pat before he got up and limped into the bathroom to take a shower. I sighed and limped into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. Every move I made, something hurt.

When Demyx walked past the kitchen, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. He had his hand on the doorknob when he realized that I was watching every move he made.

"What?" he asked, giving me a "deer-in-the-headlights" stare.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out," he mumbled.

"Out where?" I asked.

"U-Um…" his voice trailed off.

"I get it…Fine. Be like Roxas. Be one of those idiots that keep going back to the person who hurts them," I hissed and stomped back to my room despite the pain.

I heard the door open and then close before I stripped and turned on the shower. I scrubbed at every inch of my skin. No matter how much I scrubbed, I still felt dirty. I scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed. I couldn't get the disgusting feeling off of me. I sunk to my knees and let the hot water run over me.

I watched the water drip off the tips of my hair. I felt like a zombie. I didn't want to think about it but…I had to. Roxas had been right. I was in love with Marluxia. Ever since I had gotten into his class, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had thought about having sex with him on several occasions but last night had been too much. I had never thought that he would do that to me. Then again, I had always known he was a sadistic asshole. I guess I should have known what I was getting myself into. I guess I asked for it. I should have known better.

And how could Roxas and Demyx go back to those guys? They had done to them what Marluxia had done to me! What in the hell was wrong with them? They were just going to get over it like nothing happened? Axel lied to Roxas and raped him in front of eleven other people! And saying sorry in the middle of rape is supposed to make Demyx feel better about the whole thing? Saïx wasn't forced to rape Demyx and Axel wasn't forced to rape Roxas…they had all lied.

I finally turned off the water as the heat started to get to me. I climbed out, put on some boxers and a fresh pair of pajama pants. With a small sigh, I went back to the kitchen and grabbed the refrigerator door. A loud knock startled me and I jumped back from the refrigerator. I nervously exited the kitchen and reached for the doorknob. I jolted when I saw who was on the other side.

Marluxia was leaning against the door frame and twirling his hair around his finger. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a pink t-shirt. When he realized I had opened the door, his eyes lifted to meet mine and he straightened up a bit.

"Hey," he said.

"What do you want?" I asked, not sure how to feel.

"I came by to apologize," he answered slowly.

"For what? The in-school torment? The degrading line you whispered to me? The rape? The lack of kindness since I've known you?" I snapped anger and hurt crushing me.

"All of it. I want to apologize for all of it," he answered.

"Why? You think I'll just forgive you so you come in and have your way with me? I'm sure you'll be able to fake that you care very well. I mean, you're one of the best at faking. Too bad I know what you're really like," I hissed.

"Zexion, please! Don't be like this," he sighed.

"Would you have stopped raping me if I had told you the same thing?" I asked, tears filling my eyes again.

His jaw dropped a bit and his eyes filled with regret. Just as he started to speak, I slammed the door in his face. I locked it, turned my back to it and slid to the floor. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying not to cry. I could hear and feel Marluxia lean against the door.

"Please…I'm sorry," he pleaded with me.

"I hate you," I answered.

It was a few minutes before I heard him sigh and then leave. I finally gave in and sobbed. I wasn't Roxas or Demyx. I couldn't just forgive and forget. I just couldn't. It hurt me that I had turned Marluxia away but…I had a good reason, right?

I don't know when but I had fallen asleep. It was the door colliding with my back that woke me up. Roses. It smelled like roses.

"Marluxia?" I asked meekly, my eyes slowly starting to focus.

Roxas and Demyx were kneeling over me. They picked me up and set me on the couch. Roxas felt my forehead as Demyx looked for something to feed me.

"Why does it smell like roses?" I mumbled.

"I don't smell anything," Demyx said as he came back with a bowl of soup.

"Zexion, was Marluxia here?" Roxas asked and I nodded.

"Maybe you smell roses because you miss him," Demyx suggested.

How could I miss someone I hated? Better yet…how could I still be in love with him?

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hai! I wasn't given many reviews for the first chapter but I felt really strongly that I should do a second one ^^ I hope to do a third one but I would REALLY love to have some feedback . Please review 3_

_Now, a word from my loverly beauties featured in this sad story:_

Zexion: You make me seem like such a girl…

_I'm so sorry . you're just so kawaii and you don't have a big part in the games . I'm trying to make you strong, though ._

Zexion: …I guess I can deal with it…

Demyx: I'm the best character in this story!

Roxas: -smacks Demyx upside the head-

_Now, now boys. I won't have any fighting amongst you . at least, not physically? O.O_


	3. Chapter 3

A week later we were in school the last day before Christmas break. We had Xion drop off any work we had missed so we could complete it while we were recovering in the safety of our apartment. Xion had even stayed and tutored us a bit, taking our completed work with her to turn in for us.

When Roxas, Demyx and I weren't doing school work or sleeping to recover, Demyx was always on the phone with Saïx. Roxas didn't talk about it much but he was almost always on an instant messenger with Axel. I was the only refusing to speak to my rapist. Despite his efforts.

Marluxia had left ten voicemails on my cell phone, three messages on the apartment answering machine and had left five letters under the apartment door. It was starting to aggravate me. He obviously didn't understand the meaning of the word "no." Coming back to the present…

I was sitting in Marluxia's class, doing my work, while the pink-haired man watched me. I could avoid speaking to him for now but tonight would pose a problem. Organization XIII was having a meeting and I was terrified. When the school bell rang, I ran from the room. Without bothering to tell Roxas and Demyx, I made my way to the cathedral.

I hid in the graveyard beside the building and waited. I'm assuming I waited a few hours considering it was pitch black by the time the first ten members entered the cathedral in their black robes. It wasn't much longer before I saw Roxas and Demyx approaching nervously. I moved from my hiding spot and joined them, causing them to jump when they saw me.

"Where have you been?" Roxas hissed.

"Here," I answered.

"For five hours?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

Roxas shook his head and led the way into the cathedral. Once again, we stood in the center of a circle, surrounded by hooded figures. We stood quietly in front of Xemnas, once again shoulder to shoulder. He stood and nodded to us.

"Each of you has been given a number that corresponds with an empty throne. You all are now official members and now need robes and names. Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. Roxas, the Key of Destiny. Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. Demyx, number IX, take your seat between Axel and Luxord. Roxas, number XIII, take your seat between Larxene and myself. Zexion, number VI, take your seat between Lexaeus and Saïx. In your seats, you will find cloaks, gloves, black pants and boots. You are to wear them to every meeting and any event the Organization performs," he announced as we each took our seats.

When we picked up the pile of clothing in our seats, everyone looked at us expectantly. I was the first to change. When the three of us were dressed, we sat down and waited for something to happen.

"Xemnas, there have been more Heartless sightings in Hollow Bastion," Axel spoke up.

"Oh? Does that trouble you?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes sir. Shouldn't we be combating them?" Axel asked.

"I'm not concerned with it at this point in time. I'm sure Sora and the others are taking care of the issue. For now, I want to focus on training. Our new recruits have already proven themselves worthy or battle. Some of you others disappoint me. Larxene, I would like to see you combat Vexen," Xemnas ordered.

I could tell this was going to be a long night.

**~TIME SKIP~**

It was around midnight that we finally left the cathedral. Everyone just disappeared except for Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Saïx, and me. Roxas and Demyx pulled me aside by a long since dead tree. Demyx cleared his throat and looked at me nervously.

"I-I'm going home with Saïx," he mumbled.

"What?" I hissed.

"Look, he's really sorry and…I think I'm in love with him," he answered.

"You can't be serious," I hissed again.

"I am," Demyx said with a nod.

Without another word, he turned on his heel and approached Saïx. With a kiss on the lips, the two of them disappeared. Axel then motioned to Roxas and then I realized it…Roxas was leaving me here, too. With a meek smile, he too walked away and disappeared with his lover. His rapist. There I was. Alone. Again.

"It's kind of creepy out here, isn't it?" a familiar voice asked from behind me.

"What do you want…Marluxia?" I asked and turned to see the scythe wielding man in the doorway of the cathedral.

"I want you to forgive me," he answered.

"Humph, and I figured you to be one of those who liked to mince words. Still, why should I?" I hissed.

"I know that I hurt you," he sighed.

"That's all you have to say?" I growled.

"No, it isn't! Yes, I know I hurt you and yes, I know you're angry! You have every right to be angry but you have to stop punishing me! Every day I curse myself for what I did to you! I hate myself more than you ever could but I would hate myself more if I had just sat there and let Xemnas pick one of the others to touch you!" he shouted. My eyes widened. Maybe Marluxia wasn't faking his emotions this time…

"W-What?" I asked.

"If I hadn't begged Xemnas to let me take you, he was going to let Xaldin have you," he sighed and looked at the ground. Oh shit. Well, that would have sucked a whole Hell of a lot more than what Marluxia did. Just imagining Xaldin being within an inch of me was enough to make me want to puke from terror and hatred.

"Y-You…saved me?" I asked.

"Yes," his eyes looked into mine.

"…Did you have to be so rough?" I asked.

"…Xemnas had done that to all of us when we joined…He lied to you…You had to suffer like the rest of us…" he mumbled.

"He…did those things to you?" I asked.

"Most of the others were willing…only Axel, Saïx, and I weren't…he did much worse to us and that's why we begged him to let us handle the three of you…" he averted his eyes again.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He forced himself on Saïx multiple times, beat Axel nearly to death before forcing himself onto him and…he strung me up and…hurt me…" he said quietly.

My eyes widened and tears filled them as I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. I earnestly pressed my lips to his and shut my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me to him. Crying wasn't something I did often but this…this was too much. When I pulled my face away, my blurry eyes looked into his clear and sad ones.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. And I meant it. For the first time in my life, I meant it.

"No, please don't apologize. I should have told you before," he whispered to me.

"I didn't know…" I mumbled.

"Shh. Stop apologizing. Just let me hold you," he whispered and buried his face in my hair.

I blushed a bright red and buried my face into his chest. My fists wrapped themselves in his cloak. Soon, shadows engulfed us as we disappeared and then reappeared in my room. When we were on solid ground, he dropped his cloak and stepped out of his boots.

"Please, just lay with me…let me feel your chest against mine," he said, raising a gloved hand to my cheek.

I blushed bright and dripped my cloak as well. I then stepped out of my boots and grasped his gloved hand in mine. He swept me up into his arms and sunk down on the bed to sit on his knees before laying me on my back and kissing me softly. I fisted his hair gently before he rolled over onto his side and then on his back. I curled up into him and rested my head and arm on his chest when he pulled me close.

Before I knew it, I was asleep. I didn't know what time it was when I woke up but when I did, Marluxia was fast asleep. I ran a gloved hand over every hill and plane of his abdomen when my hand stopped just above his waistband. I blushed lightly as my eyes couldn't help but wander to his crotch.

"See something you like?" a sleepy voice asked and my head snapped up.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Heh, nothing," Marluxia chuckled and kissed my forehead.

I blushed and rolled out of his grasp and off the bed. I hit the ground with a loud thud before getting up and looking around. I turned my back to Marluxia as I searched for a clean shirt. A hand on the brand between my shoulder blades made me stop. His lips trailed from the top of my head, to my cheek and down my neck. I tilted my head to allow better access to my neck.

"Stay shirtless," he whispered in my ear between neck kisses.

"W-Why?" I stammered, shutting my eyes, my breath catching.

"I want to see your beauty…and the proof of my sins," he whispered and kissed the brand.

I gasped a bit and arched my back, resting my head on his shoulder. His lips then returned to my neck as his gloved hand wrapped around my waist and up my chest. He pulled me closer to him as his fingers traced across to my nipples. He nipped at my neck and I moaned lightly as his fingers began to tug on my nipples gently. The front door opening and closing made me jump.

"Zexion! Are you here?" I heard Demyx shout.

"Shit, shit shit. He would have to come home now…that dumbass…" I groaned and looked around frantically.

I gripped a shirt and Marluxia gripped my wrist. I looked at him wide-eyed and he shook his head. My fist immediately opened and let the shirt fall to the ground. As our eyes locked, I swore my lips would follow suit but I quickly pulled out of his grasp and walked down the hall into the living room. Demyx was sitting at the kitchen counter in his Organization issued pants and a baggy t-shirt. Saux was next to him.

"Just wake up?" Demyx asked.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't think you were coming back so early," I mumbled.

"Well, I felt bad leaving you here alone all night so, I came back early," he shrugged and I looked away.

"I, uh…wasn't alone…"I mumbled again.

I felt the same hand from before on my brand again and then I felt the firm but soft-skinned body of Marluxia against my back. His gloved hands slid around my waist again and held me to him as he pushed on my chest. Demyx's eyes widened as he saw Marluxia and his mouth dropped open.

"You must have told him," Saïx said to Marluxia.

"I did. I wasn't expecting him to be so kind…I would have spat in my face and screamed that I deserved it," he sighed and kissed the top of my head gently.

"I may be an asshole but I'm not a Heartless," I retorted with a pout.

Marluxia leaned down and kissed my cheek softly and rested his chin on my shoulder. Demyx seemed genuinely pleased. I could tell I would never hear the end of this.

~Author's Note~

Zexion: _I can't believe you're considering that for next chapter…_

Me: _I don't know if I can bring myself to do it ._

Zexion: _...Don't…_

Me: _…..Well…..I have some other ideas. I'll think it over…_

So, tell me what you guys think I should do with the plot next. PLEASE REVIEW . I really wanna know what you guys think .


End file.
